mia_i_jafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yuko
Yuko - 'jedna z głównych bohaterów serialu Mia i ja. Charakterystyka Yuko posiada niezbyt długie kasztanowe włosy, w które wplecione są niebieskie kryształy. Dodatkowo fryzura elficy jest upięta. Na policzku Yuko widnieje mała gwiazdeczka w kolorze kryształów we włosach. Na szyi dziewczyny znajduje się naszyjnik ze złota z wisiorkiem - kryształem o czerwonej, wręcz rubinowej barwie. Yuko ma sukienkę, postrzępioną na końcu. Na niej znajdują się wszelakie, bardzo ozdobne z resztą, wzory. Jako jedna z niewielu przedstawicieli gatunku Elfów, Yuko nosi swoiste buty. Jeden różni się od drugiego. Prawy jest w kolorze złotym, natomiast lewy ma barwę pomarańczy. Obydwa buty posiadają wysokie, złote wiązania.Yuko jest bardzo miła, aczkolwiek bardzo zazdrosna o księcia Mo. Elfka bardzo dobrze lata i posługuje się wodnym błyskiem.Ciągle chwali się umiejętnościami przed Mią i Mo.thumb|400px|Yuko w Sezonie 2 Relacje '''Rodzina ' '''Cookie Yuko ma starszą siostrę o imieniu Cookie (czyt. Kuki) która pojawiła się dopiero w sezonie 3. Siostry cały czas się kłóciły i nie potrafiły dojść do porozumienia. Cookie strasznie się rządzi i bardzo boi się o Yuko. Jest odpowiedzialna w porównaniu do siostry. Pod koniec odcinka Yuko i ona godzą się. Przyjaciele thumb|Mo i Yuko w 3 sezonie 'Mo' Yuko zna Mo od dzieciństwa. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Dziewczyna chciałaby, aby byli już parą. Była zazdrosna, gdy Mo ukazywał zbyt duże zainteresowanie Mią. W 2 i 3 sezonie Mo odwzajemnił jej uczucia. 'Mia' Mia jest dla Yuko jak starsza siostra, chociaż elfka ubolewa nad faktem, że Mia nie umie dobrze latać.Jest zazdrosna o Mię, i czasem jej dogaduje, gdy widzi, iż relacje Mii z Mo to coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń.Bardzo często rywalizuje z Mią, lecz tak naprawdę skoczyłaby za nią w ogień. 'Simo' Simo pojawił się w sezonie 2.Jest leśnym elfem. Yuko była nim zauroczona, lecz on zakochał się w Lasicie. Yuko została jego przyjaciółką. Ciekawostki *Yuko bardzo dobrze lata. *Perfekcyjnie posługuje się wodnym błyskiem. *Jako pierwsza elfica dostała pierścień przyjaźni od Mo. *Mo i Yuko znają się od dzieciństwa. *Yuko i Mo są w sobie zakochani. *Razem z Mo napisali swoje imiona na ścianie Świetlikowej Groty. *Yuko potrafi bardzo sprawnie liczyć, dzięki czemu znała w przybliżeniu miejsce lądowania fragmentu trąbtusa *Yuko myślała, że Mo boi się zasuszonego lasu, ale on bał się żab. * Istnieje jej zabawka. * Twierdzi, iż jest wyższa od Mo - ale to nieprawda. Szczególnie widać to w 2 sezonie. * Pod koniec sezonu 2 Yuko i Mo złapali się za ręce. * W 3 sezonie gdy król Raynor i królowa Mayla zasnęli w wyniku trucizny Lorda Drakona, Yuko została dowódcą straży jednorożców, a Mo królem. * Lubi śpiewać, jej piosenka to "Czy wystarczy tyle z elfa mieć!" * Jej pragnieniem jest zasiąść na tronie u boku króla Mo. * W odcinku ,,Pod księżycem " Yuko i Mo prawie się pocałowali. * W odcinku ,,Powrót na tęczową wyspę.Mo dał Yuko niebieski kryształ. Filmy z udziałem Yuko center|650px thumb|center|650px Galeria Yuko i mo szukaja trabtus.jpg Mia i Yuko na zawody.jpg Mia Yuko Mo Onchao u jednorożca ziemi.jpg Mo i yuko z latarniami.jpg Yuko Mo Onchao Mia nie idziesz.jpg Yuko w pierwszym odcinku.jpg Yuko księżniczka pąsowego kwiatu.jpg Yuko i Mia u Polytheusa.jpg Mia Mo i Yuko w grocie narodzin.jpg Mia Onchao Phuddle Mo Yuko.jpg Mia Mo Yuko pierścienie.jpg Mo Mia i Yuko odcinek 24.jpg Mia-and-me Yuko.png Ziggo mia Mo Yuko.jpg Mia-and-me-Mia-und-Yuko-142x180.png Yuko lata.jpg Yuko8.jpg Mia and me yuko and one munc soldier by stell e-d5mw92i.png.jpeg Yuko.jpg Showpage promo characters.jpg Image4.jpg Character_Yuko.jpg Mia idzie z Phuddle i Yuko.png Yuko i mo księżniczka pąsowego kwiatuszka.jpg yuko i mo i księżyc w pełniiiiiii.jpg|Yuko i Mo "Pod księżycem" Yuko kto tam my.jpg|Mia- Kto tam? Yuko- My! 10394662_1576942869198837_1299729610818551928_n.png|lalka Yuko 391524_335638226528113_700724194_n.jpg|Yuko Yuko kłóci się z Mo.jpg|Yuko I Mo Oraz Logo 1463037_506225362818692_1825955000_n.jpg Yuko.png|Yuko 537a40a658ee5.png.jpg|Onchao I Yuko 53857514bdada.png.jpg|Odcinek 8 "Wolny Dzień Ziggo" lecą.png|Mo I Yuko złapoani.jpg|Odcinek 16 "Pułapka Na Jednorożca" pol_pl_Mattel-LALKA-MIA-I-JA-and-Me-YUKO-PIERSCIONEK-1800215372_5.jpg|Lalka Yuko Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Centopia Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Centopii Kategoria:Przyjaciele Mii Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Stworzenia